The Adventures of Aimee Atwood
by greeneyedmonkey
Summary: When Ryan came to Newport,he left a sister behind. This is her story. *Discipline Fic*
1. Rebellion

Aimee was always the last one left standing. She did not fit in very well in the small town of Chino, California. When her brothers were arrested for stealing a car, her life was turned upside down. With Trey in jail and Ryan in Newport. What would her life be like?

"Aimee, Come down her please.," Brian, her new step-father called from downstairs. Aimee knew she was in trouble. She had received detention twice in one day. Plus, she skipped the last three classes of the day.

" What now? I didn't do anything.," answered Aimee, knowing perfecly well why she was being summoned.

" Would you like to add lying to the list of reasons why you are grounded for a month?," asked Brian coolly. He had known Aimee all of her life. Being a friend of her fathers, he found it ironic that he was now her role model.

" A month? For what? So I got detention. No big deal.," replied Aimee. She knew she was begging for a spanking but right now at least, she did not care. Or so she thought.

" So you didn't cut class, or not turn your homework in or have a disrespectful attitude towards your teachers? Is that what your telling me. I do not appreciate being lied too. You know very well the consequences for lying. Go to your room young lady. I will be there in a few minutes.," answered Brian, trying to hold on to his temper. Lately, Aimee had been testing the limits. Sneaking out, drinking, skipping school, God only knows what else. It stopped now.

Aimee walked to her room quickly. If she moved quickly she could be through the window and out of sight before Brian came to her room. Of course, when she was caught she would be in even more trouble. She might as well face the music. Just then, Brian entered the room.

" Aimee, I know it has been hard for you since your brother left, but misbehaving to get attention is not a good idea. In fact, it stops now. If you ever skip school or lie to me or your mother again, you will be right back in this situation . Come here.," with that Brian beckoned Aimee to where he had sat on her bed. He pulled an old wooden hairbrush from his back pocket. When Aimee reached him, he quickly positioned her over his knee, and started the spanking.

When her punishment was over, Aimee was crying her eyes out. She wasn't really trying to get attention as much as she was trying to understand who she wanted to be.

" Aimee, look at me. Do not put me in this position again. Next time, I will use the belt. I don't know what you thonk you are doing, but it needs to stop. It does not matter how hard you push, I will push back harder..," Brian stated.

" Get out. No one cares about your pathetic threats and analogies. I will do what I want, when I want, and how I want. You don't scare me.," Aimee replied defiantly. As Brian turned to leave he gave Aimee a look of hurt.

" You can do what you want, Aimee, but I am still in charge and I will do what's needed to keep you safe.," with that statement, Brian walked out of the room. Aimee quickly turned around and grabbed her backpack filled with clothes and the money she had been saving up. She was going to Newport. And no one could stop her.


	2. Save Me

When the bus pulled up to the Newport station, ,Aimee was very surprised at who she saw. Brian was waiting for her. But how?

"You really do not give me enough credit Aimee. I know you. Your predictable.," said Brian coolly.

" So now what?," asked Aimee calmly.

"Now we go home. Ryan has a new life Aimee. I know it feels like he left you behind, but he still loves you. Come on, lets go.," answered Brian re-assuredly.

Early the next morning Aimee and Brian arrived home. Aimee had a bad felling that she was going to be punished again. She was right.

"Go to your room. I will be there soon.," Brian said almost demandingly. As Aimee walked to her room, she knew what Brian was going to get. The belt.

As Aimee awaited her fate, she started to think about all the things she had done recently. She felt like a failure. Everything she had worked hard for was now ruined, When Brian walked in, Aimee was startled out of her thoughts.

"Brian, I'm sorry. I just feel like everyone is moving up in the world and I am just stuck in the same old place.," Aimee said shakily.

"I know Aimee. But that does not excuse your behavior. Ryan will be ok, and so will you. Lets get this over with.," Brian replied apologetic almost.

Brian quickly put Aimee in position over his knee. As the belt came down she started to wonder if she would ever get out of this place she had dug for herself.

When her punishment was over, Aimee laid down. Maybe the future would be better for her. Just maybe she could turn this around.


End file.
